Questions
by Gallet
Summary: During the times at Hogwarts when the Marauders ran the scene, Sirius gets bored... so he makes a few high-stakes Qudditch bets and loses to none other than Remus Lupin and Lucius Malfoy. Warning: MM, not entirely consentual.


The Question

Chapter One

The big question was 'why'.

Why was he, Sirius Black, lying on another guy's lap with his hands bound together with his own Gryffindor necktie?  Why were his uniform robes draped across the nearest desk?  And why in Merlin's name were they in McGonagall's _classroom_?  Yes, it was nicely sick and twisted to his odd personal tastes, but still… _why_?

The other boy, a fellow sixth year in Gryffindor, was quite well known to the currently disabled Sirius.  In fact, they were very good friends, the kind of friends that stick together through anything and everything forever.

Sirius shuddered as he felt Remus Lupin's gentle hand caress his black hair, the fine fingers stroking their way through the dark mass and entangling themselves playfully.  Again the thought ran through Sirius' head: _Why is this happening right now, of all times?_

Almost as if sensing the other teen's thoughts, Remus chuckled and twirled a lock of Sirius' hair around his index finger, tugging on it gently and pulling Sirius' head over to look upwards into the face of his werewolf friend.  He smiled and then spoke; "Well, Sirius…perhaps this will teach you to drop that horrid habit of betting with people that you've got."

The 'scion' of the House of Black slipped into his trademark sneer that was usually reserved for the backs of unfavored teachers or a particularly nasty bit of essay parchment that refused to fill itself up with words. "Alright, you goody-two-shoes prefect, you win.  Can I go back to bed now?"  Remus' eyes narrowed at the words, and he shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, Siri.  You've been a bit of an idiot, not to mention a very bad dog."

The black haired teen's bluish grey eyes flew open in surprise at Lupin's uncharacteristic forwardness and… well… kinkiness.

Sure, all of the Marauders had fooled around with one another.  In fact, they still did it quite often… but now that James was claiming that he would walk the straight and narrow with Lily, both Remus and Sirius had felt a bit like they had been shoved aside.  Peter, being the hero-worshipper of James that he was, had followed suit with his idol and now constantly refused the invitations he got to share beds or even just a snuggle or two.

In the case at present, Sirius had decided to alleviate his boredom by making a bet on a professional Quidditch match (England against Ireland) with just about every member of his year he could find, including James and Remus… thankfully, he only lost to about half of them.  And right now, he was paying his dues to dear Lupin in a way that Sirius would never have even dreamed the quiet werewolf would ever concoct in that deviously academic mind of his.

And the way that Remus kept looking at him as though he were a delectable piece of meat was starting to unnerve him.

The werewolf's darkly sandy hair flopped down over his eyes as Lupin bent down over Sirius, rubbing the other boy's back gently and reaching his free hand underneath Sirius to rub gently at his stomach, causing the black-haired teen to let out a short, quickly halted gasp.  Remus' hand slowly stroked lower on Black's underside…

"Do you like that, my pup?"

Sirius bit his lower lip hard as a bead of sweat started to run down the side of his face, not responding for fear of his voice breaking… and for fear of saying a great many things that would be wiser left unsaid.  Instead, he tried to peer up at Lupin from beneath his tangled and captured bangs.

A low growl: "I asked you a _question_, dog."

Completely taken aback by Lupin's uncharacteristic dominance and the foreign coldness in his usually pleasantly mild tone, Sirius started to squirm, muttering under his breath and not really saying anything at all.  The werewolf's hand roamed along his friend's inner thighs, rubbing gently at the crotch of the black-haired boy's faded jeans. "I know you like this, Padfoot… and I know that you'll like what I do to you.  At least after I'm through."

"M-M-Moony?  What are you doing?" Sirius questioned as his stormy eyes widened further in complete astonishment at the words that slowly continued to spill out of Lupin's perfectly shaped mouth… wait, no, he shouldn't be thinking about that at a time like this.  Should he?

A surprisingly -hard- grope to the crotch was Remus' apparent answer, along with a firm tug at the button of Sirius' jeans that plucked the small disc of metal cleanly off the fabric.  In a state of shock, Sirius absently lamented the ruination of his pants... after all, they were one of his favorite pairs since they were so very comfortable and broken in.

He squirmed.  And then he became very, _very _aware of the hot bulge that was just underneath his stomach and attached to the very predatory looking werewolf who was looking down at him with a positively hungry expression on his narrow face.  Another squeeze was administered to Sirius' crotch, but this time from the inside of the pants and just on the outside of the silk boxers.  When had that happened…?  When had Lupin slipped his talented hands into Sirius' pants…?

And _when _had Remus unbuttoned his own fly, and when exactly had Sirius' head been pushed down over the head of the thick, throbbing pole of manhood that Remus' lean body boasted?

Not wanting to think of how quickly this 'encounter' was going way off course, Sirius just began to suck the cock compliantly, not wanting to enrage Moony when he was in such an obviously fickle mood.  Every so often, the treatment elicited a nice, long groan from the aroused werewolf.

Sirius Black did not like this situation.  Sirius Black hated being completely out of control of any situation, and he was clearly not in control of this one.  Sirius Black did not appreciate being fondled in a transfiguration classroom… or did he?

He was just trying to puzzle that thought out when the door of the classroom burst open and slammed against the wall with a loud crashing bang.


End file.
